Holmes deducing houses
by tearsofhappiness
Summary: September 1st, the sorting ceremony. Set after Greg must have looked good in all that quidditch leather too. Greg and John 6th year Sherlock 4rd year Mycroft 7th year Goes with Greg must have looked good in all that quidditch leather too, but an be read as a stand alone piece. Mycroft/Greg and John/Sherlock


Mycroft checked the time again, he was going to be late. Everyone was in the great hall already, the first years were about to be sorted and as the eldest prefect he should have been there too. But the lazy 5th year prefect had forgotten to prepare the dorms for the new students and Mycroft had only just found out, leaving him to do it last minute.

He walked into the great hall just as the first new student was being called for sorting. He noticed Greg glance towards the doors and smile. His boyfriend beckoned him over so Mycroft went to join him at the back end of the Gryffindor table.

As he sat down Greg interlocked their fingers. "Hey My." Mycroft smiled a the nickname, it sounds so natural coming from Greg's mouth even though he wouldn't allow anyone else, even family, to call him anything but Mycroft.

"Hello Gregory." But he supposed it worked both ways, Greg didn't even let his family to use his full name. "You know I shouldn't really be sitting here."

"Oh, its fine. Look Sherlock's sat with John." He pointed down the table towards the two boys.

"Yes but I should be setting an example. With Sherlock people are just too scared that he'll give away their personal secrets to reprimand him." Mycroft sighed. "Anyway he has only chosen to sit there so he can show off to John."

"How d' you mean?" Greg asked looking up at Mycroft brows furrowing.

"He's deducing what house each new student will be placed into before the sorting hat can." Greg looked back at the couple and sure enough Sherlock was furiously waving his arms about and whispering in John's ear. When the sorting hat announced the little girl beneath it to be a "_Hufflepuff!_" John turned to the other boy with a brilliant smile and that amazed look he still got even after two years of it.

"Ok, I know you guys are good but how the bloody how can he do _that_?!"

Mycroft leaned closer to Greg so he could whisper in his ear. "Observe Gregory." He spoke in low tones that made the hairs on Greg's neck stand on end. "Watch this next girl." A short blonde girl in robes way too big for her stepped nervously forward as Professor Mc Gonagall called her name.

"She has rings under her eyes, so has been staying up late, however this is a long term occurrence, as she is not as excitable as the tired Gryffindor hopefuls. She also has ink marks on her wrists and robe cuffs, so has been working already or more likely taking notes as balance of probability suggests she's been staying up late to read. She has also been working on the train, even after changing into her robes. Her studious attitude and being madly dedicated as to work before classes have started points to Ravenclaw."

There was a pause as Greg processed the deductions. Then the hat made a decision and declared "_Ravenclaw!_" Greg turned to Mycroft. "That was great My. I love it when you deduce, you don't do it enough. Do some more."

Mycroft's smile was as big as his boyfriends. "Ok well this next one." The confident girl strode walked up to the seat quickly. She sat down and Mycroft began deducing, "Well you can tell by…"

"Gryffindor_!_" The hat was too quick for Mycroft. And Greg looked down the table to see an annoyed Sherlock, obviously too quick for him too.

"Philip Anderson." Called McGonagall. A boy stepped forward.

"This boy is currently looking over to Slytherin, however he looks disgusted, obviously he doesn't want to go there. But this also tells us where he does want to go as there is only one house who would feel the need to display hatred towards Slytherin . Therefore Gryffindor."

Greg leaned into Mycroft, "You're so clever My, I don't think people realise because you're actually nice to people unlike your brother."

Mycroft cleared his throat. He didn't know how to respond, he'd never been good with compliments, so he just carried on with his deductions.

Professor McGonagall announced the next name. "James Moriarty."

"I have noticed that this boy has been looking at Slytherin for the entirety of the ceremony, and not with disgust as the student before him. Think that's where he's going Gregory?"

As the deductions continued Greg thought how lucky he was to have someone like Mycroft n his life. Little did he know that Mycroft was thinking the same thing about him.


End file.
